Once Upon a Time Machine 2-4: The Poison Fairy
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory go to a party hosted by Snow White. However, the Evil Queen sends an evil fairy to mess things up with her special dark magic. The Doctor, his companions, and Snow White end up fighting for their lives, while the Evil Queen attempts to steal the TARDIS and the powerful magic within it...again.
1. The Evil Queen and The Evil Fairy

_I do not own Doctor Who or Once Upon a Time. Enjoy the story!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Evil Queen and The Evil Fairy

Amy Pond and Rory Williams walked into the TARDIS console room to find the Doctor practically dancing around the console itself as he pressed buttons and pulled levers. The day before, they had all been on a pirate ship that was being haunted by the Siren, who was actually a space nurse. Rory almost died and Amy almost failed to bring him back to life. It was very stressful day for everyone.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Going somewhere fun." The Doctor said. "I mean it this time. Yesterday was intense. I want to go somewhere today where we can all relax."

"Where?" Rory asked.

"A party." The Doctor said.

"Like a space party?" Amy asked.

"No," The Doctor said, "but it is on another world."

"Which world Doctor?" Rory said.

"We've been there before." The Doctor said. "Well Amy and I have. I don't think you were with us yet Rory."

"Stop dancing around it and just answer the question." Amy said. "Where are we going?"

"The Enchanted Forest." The Doctor said.

Amy suddenly perked up.

"Will we see Snow White again?" Amy asked.

"I hope so." The Doctor said. "It's her party."

"That's the fairy tale world right?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Amy said.

"I haven't been there," Rory said, "but I did go to Wonderland with you and I seem to remember the Queen of Hearts trying to kill us all. How do we know all these story book characters won't try to kill us as well?"

"The party we're going to only has good guys." The Doctor said.

"What party is it?" Amy asked.

"When we last saw Snow White, she was on the run from the Evil Queen." The Doctor said. "This is years later after she and her new husband Prince Charming have recently defeated the Queen. Now the whole kingdom is celebrating."

"Is Regina dead?" Amy asked, remembering how Regina almost killed her the last time they met.

"No." The Doctor said. "She still lives alone in her castle. She has no more guards or real power other than magic."

"Then she isn't defeated." Rory said.

"Trust me." The Doctor said. "That's a huge victory for the people. That's all they've been able to do after a decade of her tyrannical rule. Snow White is back on the throne. That's reason enough to celebrate."

"Have there been any other alien encounters since we were last there?" Amy asked.

"Well sort of." The Doctor said. "I've already lived through most of them. They happened in my past. There was this whole thing with me and Snow White and Red Riding Hood turning into a wolf. There was also this whole thing with me and Maleficent and a sleeping curse. I've also been to Oz and Neverland. Met some pretty nasty people there, but that's not here. Let's focus on the party."

* * *

Snow White's Castle, Enchanted Forest

The ballroom was crowded on this dark night with happy villagers, dwarves, fairies, heroes, and princesses all celebrating the fall of the Evil Queen. Snow White and her husband Prince Charming were dancing with each other. Suddenly, everyone in the spacious room heard a loud wheezing noise that silenced the room.

"What is that sound?" Jimmy Cricket called out.

"It's the Queen!" Grumpy shouted

"No!" Snow said. "It's the TARDIS. The Doctor is coming to celebrate with us. It's alright everyone. That sound is an old friend of mine. Go back to dancing."

The TARDIS was forming outside the front doors of the castle. Snow White, and Red Riding Hood, who had both been in the TARDIS before and shared an adventure with the Doctor, ran passed the royal guards to see the TARDIS forming at the bottom of the castle steps.

"I can't believe he's back!" Red said.

"Remember," Snow said, "we don't know who's going to step out of that box. The Doctor is a time traveler who can change his face. When I first met the Doctor, he was traveling with a woman named Amy Pond. Then the second time I met him with you, he looked totally different and was traveling with that woman Donna Noble. He told me that for him, nothing we did in my past had happened for him yet."

"I just hope he remembers us." Red said.

Soon, the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. Red did not recognize him, but Snow did. She was happy to see that this was the Doctor from their first encounter when Regina sent Sontaran assassins after her. Snow grew even happier when she saw Amy Pond step out of the TARDIS. Amy smiled when she saw Snow, which made the princess happy. Amy remembered her. They could move forward instead of trying to be secretive about the past and/or future. However, Snow was stunned to see a man she'd never seen before exit the TARDIS behind Amy. The Doctor and Amy, followed by Rory, rushed up the castle stairs to greet their old friends.

"Doctor! Amy!" Snow yelled.

The Time Lord and the Princess then shared a hug. Amy then had her turn at a hug with Snow White,

"Doctor," Red said, "do you remember me?"

"Of course I do." The Doctor said. "That was my past. We had that whole wolf endeavor in Boston and then you helped me rescue Snow and Donna from Regina."

"Where is Donna?" Red asked.

"She got married." The Doctor said. "She's living with her husband in another world."

"Who are your friends?" Red asked.

"I'm Amy." She said. "This is my husband Rory."

"We came to celebrate." Rory said.

"Then come on inside." Snow said. "I want to introduce you all to my husband."

* * *

The Dark Castle, Enchanted Forest

The Evil Queen stood in the top room of her tower, looming over her former kingdom under the night sky. She could see Snow's castle glowing in the distance and grew angry at her happiness. Regina turned around and saw another woman standing in the room with her. She was a tall fairy with pale skin, black hair, a black dress, and black wings. This fairy's name was Ria, and she was pure evil.

"The Doctor is here." Regina said. "I could hear his TARDIS arriving from here."

"What do you want me to do my Queen?" Ria asked

"I want you to go to that party and kill Snow White." Regina said. "Then I want you to take the TARDIS and bring it to me so that I can take the Eye of Life from the Doctor."

"Certainly my Queen." Ria said.

The black fairy then jumped out the window and flew across the dark sky towards Snow White's castle. Regina gave an evil smirk, for once her plans succeeded, she would be the most powerful woman in the Enchanted Forest.


	2. Ria

Chapter 2: Ria

(*FLASHBACK TO THE ENCHANTED FOREST*)

* * *

In a field of flowers in the Enchanted Forest, two small fairies flew around practicing magic. Their names were Tinker Bell and Ria. Ria had always been different than the other fairies. She was the only fairy with dark magic. She didn't know where it came from. She was just born with it. Her black hair, black clothes, pale skin, and black wings made the others afraid of her, even though she had no choice in the color of her wings. She did manage to find a friend in Tinker Bell, a kind hearted though often rebellious fairy. Spring was about to come to the forest and the flowers were about to bloom. The Blue Fairy had instructed Tink and Ria to use their magic to help make the flowers bloom. It was an annoyingly simple task. It was a fact that Blue had a disliking towards both Tink and Ria, and never gave them real or challenging assignments. Tink had been making the flowers blossom left and right, but Ria had the opposite effect. When casting her magic, the flowers would whither and die.

"It's useless." Ria said. "I can't even do this right."

"Just keep trying." Tink said. "You'll get it eventually."

"If I keep trying, I'll kill every plant in the Enchanted Forest." Ria said with a tear in her eye. "I'm hopeless."

"No you're not." Tink said.

"Yes she is." The Blue Fairy said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere and flew over to the two of them. "Ria, this is the most basic magic a fairy can do. You must be able to help nature, yet all you can do is kill it."

"I'm trying my best." Ria said.

"That's the problem." Blue said. "You're dark magic is too strong. No matter how much you try to be good, the darkness will always find a way out."

"That's not fair." Tink said. "She was born and raised here. She learned all the right spells. She's one of us."

"Not if she can't do the basics." Blue said. "Being a fairy is about working with nature and helping others. Ria is incapable of either one. This was a test for you both. Ria has failed."

"So what now?" Ria asked.

"You'll have a few days to gather your things." Blue said. "Then I must ask you to leave."

The Blue Fairy then flew away and disappeared. Ria's tears of sadness soon morphed into feelings of anger, hatred, and vengeance.

"She can't do that." Tink said. "I'll talk to people back home. We won't let her do this to you."

"It's better this way." Ria said. "Now I can get my revenge on her."

"Revenge?" Tink asked. "That's not fairy-like."

"Didn't you just hear her?" Ria asked. "Neither am I. Very soon, I will return and when I do, I'm going to destroy Blue."


	3. The Dark Spell

Chapter 3: The Dark Spell

(*PRESENT DAY*)

* * *

Enchanted Forest

Ria flew through the night sky on her way to Snow White's party. Her master, the Evil Queen, commanded her to break into the party, kill Snow White, and take the TARDIS. Ria, being a powerful dark magic fairy, knew that she could complete all the Queen's demands. Snow White was holding this party to celebrate Regina's defeat. So, the Evil Queen planned for tonight to be her comeback.

* * *

Snow White's Castle

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory had been having a good time with Snow White, Red Riding Hood, and some of the new fairy tale friends that they met. Eventually, Snow White slipped away from the crowd and walked outside one of the ballroom windows and onto a balcony. Then, the Blue Fairy appeared in the sky and became human size so that she and Snow could better talk. The three time travelers noticed that the Snow was outside talking to a woman in a strange bright blue dress. So, they decided to check it out for themselves.

"Are you sure?" Snow asked the Blue Fairy as the Doctor, Amy, and Rory stepped outside onto the balcony.

"Sure of what?" The Doctor asked.

"I was talking to the princess." Blue said.

"It's ok." Snow said. "I would trust the Doctor with my life. You can tell him and his friends."

"I feel the presence of dark magic at this party." Blue said. "It's a presence I haven't felt in a long time. It's the presence of an evil fairy who I've long sinced banished."

"Evil fairy?" Amy asked. "Does that even exist?"

"Yes." Blue said. "I have first hand experience dealing with her. Her name is Ria. The last time we met, she tried to kill me. Now she's returned and I don't know why."

"Do you know where she is?" Rory asked.

"No." Blue said. "All I know is that she's here somewhere."

Meanwhile in the ballroom, a tall woman with long black hair, pale skin, and a black dress had just arrived. Her name was Ria, and she was on a mission from the Evil Queen. She had become normal size so she could blend in easier. Her first assignment was to kill Snow White. Ria figured that if she was to do this, she might as well have some fun with it. She stood at the entrance to the ballroom and watched as hundreds of people danced and socialized. She decided that they were having too much fun. So, Ria raised both her arms into the air and focused on her magic. What she was planning to do would take a lot of power and concentration, but it would absolutely ensure Snow White's demise. Suddenly, every single person in the ballroom stopped moving, momentarily frozen. Then, they were all surrounded by a purple aura for a brief moment. Then, they started to regain movement.

"What are we doing just dancing around?" Jimmy Cricket asked.

"Where is Snow?" Grumpy asked. "I want to kill her."

"Me too!" The other dwarves shouted.

"I saw her leave few minutes ago." Charming said.

"She's out on the balcony!" Red Riding Hood shouted.

"Let's get her!" The dwarves shouted in unison.

Ria suddenly had a villainous grin on her face. She had successfully turned the Enchanted Forest against Snow White with her dark magic. Now, they would kill the princess for her. With any luck, they'd kill the Doctor too. That would make taking the TARDIS for the Queen extremely easier. While Ria smiled at her success, the people of the Enchanted Forest were preparing to attack Snow White and the Doctor.


	4. Cora

Chapter 4: Cora

(*FLASHBACK*)

* * *

Ria, now banished from the home of the fairies, fled to pursue her talents in dark magic. She wanted to grow even more powerful so that she could kill the Blue Fairy when they next came face to face. However, Ria knew that she could not do it alone. So, she traveled to a farm in the Enchanted Forest. Living here was a man named Henry and his fourteen year old daughter Regina. However, Ria did not come for either of them. She came here to speak to Regina's mother, Cora. While Regina and Henry were playing with their horses in the field, Cora met with Ria inside the living room. They both sat in chairs to discuss.

"I must admit you are quite unusual." Cora said. "Fairies born with dark magic are very rare."

"Rare and unwanted." Ria said. "They kicked me out. That's why I've come to you. You have a reputation. People around here fear your power. That's exactly what I want. I want the fairies to cringe when they hear my name. I want them to fear me."

"You certainly have ambition." Cora said. "I like that. You need that. Power is nothing without ambition."

"I want you to teach me the ways of dark magic." Ria said.

"What makes you think I will?" Cora asked.

"I don't know." Ria said. "I just have all this hatred and I want revenge. I want to take the Blue Fairy down. I want to be like you."

"Very well." Cora said. "I will teach you on one condition, and it's a big one."

"What is it?" Ria asked.

"Give me your heart." Cora said.

"What?" Ria asked.

"You heard me." Cora said. "If you want me to teach you magic, you must give me your heart."

"Why?" Ria asked.

"Because having a fairy with dark magic at my disposal could prove useful in the future. You will be allowed to do whatever you want and live your life, except when I need you to do something for me. Then, you won't have any choice. Do you still want me to be your teacher?" Cora asked.

"Yes." Ria said. "It's worth it as long as I get to defeat Blue."

"If you do as I say, you'll be more powerful than her in no time." Cora said.

So, that very day, Cora ripped out Ria's heart and kept it in a special box. Ria lived with Cora, Regina, and Henry for the next few years. Cora taught her the ways of dark magic. Regina never fully understood why Ria was living with them, but she did not dare ever question her mother. After years of training, Ria was finally ready to get her revenge on the fairies. She said goodbye to Cora, knowing that she still held her heart, and left the farm to go fight the Blue Fairy.


	5. The Poison Fairy Returns

Chapter 5: The Poison Fairy Returns

(*PRESENT DAY AT SNOW WHITE'S CASTLE*)

* * *

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory stood outside the ballroom on a balcony with Snow White and the human sized Blue Fairy. Blue was warning them that she felt the presence of Ria, a powerful fairy who uses dark magic to get her way.

"All I know is that she's here somewhere." Blue said. "I don't know exactly where. She's dangerous. We used to call her the poison fairy."

"Do we know that she's going to do something bad?" Snow said. "Maybe she has just as much of a reason to celebrate Regina's downfall as the rest of us."

"I doubt it." Blue said. "Regina's mother is the one who taught her how to control her dark magic. Most likely, they're working together."

"Where is Cora now?" Snow said. "I remember she disappeared before my father married Regina."

"She's in Wonderland now." Blue said.

"She's the Queen of Hearts." The Doctor said. "We met her when we visited Wonderland."

"What a fun experience that was." Rory said sarcastically.

"Maybe she's working for the Queen of Hearts, instead of Regina." Amy said.

What the five of them did not realize yet was that Ria was already inside the ballroom. She had cast a powerful dark spell over the massive crowd of people in there, including Prince Charming. Ria's dark spell made them all suddenly want to kill Snow White. The crowd was making its way towards the balcony. Blue, Snow, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory continued to talk until suddenly, Ria appeared. She was flying in the sky next to the balcony. She flew down and levitated above the five of them with her black wings.

"Ria!" Blue yelled. "Leave this party at once!"

"No." Ria said. "You don't tell me what to do anymore."

"Then who does?" The Doctor asked. "Is it the Queen of Hearts or the Evil Queen."

"Regina." Ria said. "While I appreciate Cora's help in teaching me, she used me and tricked me. I'm glad she's been banished from this world."

"What does Regina want?" Snow asked.

"She wants me to kill you and take the TARDIS." Ria said.

"Good luck with that." Blue said. "I'm protecting Snow. You'll have to go through me to get to her and that didn't work out so well for you last time."

"I'm not going to kill Snow White." Ria said. "They are."

The five of them then turned around and saw an angry mob of their friends waiting behind the glass balcony doors. On Ria's order, they would rush out and attack them.

"Why don't you just do it yourself?" The Doctor asks. "This seems like a lot more work for you than necessary."

"Doctor!" Rory said. "Did you really just ask her that."

"Consider this my revenge." Ria said to Blue. "You're all going to be torn to pieces by your friends and family while I take the TARDIS."

"You'll never get inside." The Doctor said.

"Perhaps that's true." Ria said. "I may not be able to get inside, but Regina can. After all, she's done it before. Now I have to go before the Evil Queen gets angry at me."

Ria then flew away. As she did, the balcony doors opened and Snow, Blue, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory were faced with a murderous angry mob.


	6. Battle of the Fairies

Chapter 6: Battle of the Fairies

(*FLASHBACK*)

* * *

Ria, the poison fairy, had been training to control her dark powers with Cora for the last few years. Now, she felt ready to return to the fairies and get her revenge on Blue. The Blue Fairy had expelled Ria years ago for her inability to control her dark powers and do what the other fairies could. So, Ria sought out Cora to help her become more powerful. Now, she was ready. Ria had departed from the farm where she was living with Cora, her husband Henry, and her teenage daughter Regina earlier that morning and was on her way to fight Blue. She flew through the forest on her way to the fairies' home, when suddenly a blue light started to flash a few years in front of her. Ria stopped flying and floated in the air. She knew what this blue light was. When the light went away, the Blue Fairy was floating there.

"Hello Ria." Blue said. "I could feel your dark magic moving closer to the home of the fairies. I've come here to stop you."

"I don't think you can." Ria said. "I haven't just been sitting around for two tears doing nothing. I've been practicing dark magic with the witch Cora. She learned everything she knows from the Dark One. So fighting me is like fighting the Dark One. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"That Dark One and Cora took more than two years to perfect their magic." Blue said. "You're still a novice and I am a master. Turn back now."

"I didn't come all this way just to turn around." Ria said.

Ria then thrusted her arms forward and unleashed a beam of red magic energy at the Blue Fairy. Blue countered by thrusting her arms forward and unleashing a beam of blue magic energy at Ria. Their two magic beams met in the middle and become locked. Blue and Ria tried to push their magic beams closer to their enemy, but only Blue was succeeding. Blue's beam was pushing closer to Ria, whose own energy beam was shrinking. Eventually, Ria realized that she could no longer stop Blue's advance. Blue's magic beam hit her directly. Ria screamed in pain as she fell out of the sky and slammed against the dirt and sticks on the forest floor. Blue then hovered over Ria and sprinkled her with special blue fairy dust.

"I've just put a spell over you." Blue said. "You will never be able to return to the home of the fairies. This is as far as you can go. Goodbye Ria."

A magical light then surrounded the Blue Fairy and she disappeared.

"No!" Ria yelled into the air.

Ria then flew back up into the air. She tried to fly forward but found that no matter how hard she tried to fly straight, she would not move forward. The home of the fairies was in that direction and the Blue Fairy's spell was too strong. So, Ria turned around in defeat and flew back to Cora's farm.

* * *

"You lost!" Cora said to Ria in the living room.

It was late at night now. Regina and Henry had gone to bed. Ria was so intimidated by Cora's anger that she was in her small fairy form, floating in the air instead of being big enough to face Cora equally.

"She was still too powerful." Ria said.

"You clearly haven't been applying your lessons." Cora said. "Otherwise, you would've been able to bring her down."

"That's why I've returned." Ria said. "I want to continue our lessons so that one day I will be strong enough to break her spell and defeat her."

"No." Cora said. "You had your chance and you wasted it."

"Then what am I to do now?" Ria asked. "You have my heart."

"That's right." Cora said. "You belong to me."

Cora the waved her arm. Suddenly a magic gray mist consumed Ria. When the mist faded away, Ria's entire body had been turned to stone. Cora used magic to keep the small statue of Ria floating in the air. Then, she walked over and took it. Cora then went inside her bedroom to sleep. She had her own private bedroom. She did not like sharing a bed with her husband. On her nightstand, Cora opened a small box, put the small fairy statue inside, and shut it. She then took a pen, dipped it in ink, and wrote "RIA" on top. The box containing Ria was right next to the box that contained her heart. Cora was now in complete possession of the poison fairy and the heart that controlled her. She couldn't keep these in her vault of hearts. She wanted them close in case she ever needed them.


	7. The Mob

Chapter 7: The Mob

(*PRESENT DAY*)

* * *

Snow White, the Blue Fairy, the Doctor, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams were trapped on a balcony at Snow's castle. The doorway was blocked by an angry mob of their friends that Ria had enchanted to want to kill them. The door was open and the mob was about to run through. Prince Charming was the first to enter the balcony. He drew up his sword and stared menacingly at Snow and the others. Snow hated seeing her husband that way, but she knew it was the result of dark magic, and that after all this was done, assuming they all survived, she would forgive him. Two royal knights then walked onto the balcony and stood behind Charming. The Doctor swiftly whipped out his sonic screwdriver, aimed it at the door, and activated it. The door then slammed shut and locked, preventing anyone else from entering.

"Charming." Snow said. "This isn't you. This is dark magic. We've fought it before together. Please fight it now."

"I only want to fight you." Charming said. "Attack!"

Charming and the two knights then lunged forward with their swords. Everyone was able to dodge and run to different parts of the balcony to avoid the swords. They then continued to do that, lacking any weapons themselves. However, they could not keep this up forever. So, the Blue Fairy became small again and flew into the air. She then extended both her arms towards Charming and the knights and focused on her magic. Suddenly, the three of them stopped moving for a brief moment. Then, they were all surrounded by a blue aura. Then, they started to regain movement.

"I broke Ria's spell." Blue said. "she's more powerful than the last time we met, but I can still undo her magic."

"What happened?" Charming asked.

"An evil fairy put a spell over you and everyone at the party." Snow said. "You tried to kill me."

"I'm so sorry." Charming said.

"It's alright." Snow said. "It wasn't you."

"Can we get back to business now?" The Doctor said. "An evil fairy is trying to steal my TARDIS for the Evil Queen."

"How are we supposed to stop her?" Amy asked. "We're trapped up here. We can't go back through the castle because of the angry mob."

"Won't they break the door down eventually?" Rory asked.

"I don't want to stay and find out." The Doctor said.

"I can get us out of here with magic." Blue said. "Doctor, where is your magic blue box?"

"I parked it in front of the castle steps." The Doctor said.

The glass on the balcony doors was starting to break.

"Could you take us there now please?" Rory asked.

The Blue Fairy nodded. As she was floating in the air, she closed her eyes and focused her energy. It would be a lot of work for a small fairy to transport herself and seven other people such a distance. However, as the most powerful fairy in the Enchanted Forest, she could absolutely do it. Everyone was then consumed by a bright blue light and transported away. Just then, the glass on the balcony doors shattered. The angry mob then rushed onto the balcony only to be disappointed that their target had gotten away.


	8. Regina

Chapter 8: Regina

(*FLASHBACK TO A FEW HOURS BEFORE SNOW'S PARTY*)

* * *

Regina walked angrily around her empty castle on this starry night. A few days ago, Prince Charming broke her sleeping curse she put on Snow White. Then, Snow and Charming retook the throne for themselves, with the people of the Enchanted Forest rallying behind them. Then, almost all of Regina's henchmen abandoned her. While Regina wallowed in her own anger, she decided to reflect on her life. So, she used magic to transport her to the place where her quest for revenge began: her old farm.

The farm was where her mother, Cora, killed Daniel, after Snow White told her of Regina's plans to run away with him. Regina wandered through the barn where the murder took place. She then continued to walk through her old home, which had been abandoned many years ago. She soon walked into her mother's old bedroom. Regina remembered that she was never allowed to enter. Upon entering now, she didn't find anything special. She walked over to her mother's nightstand and found two boxes. One box had the word "RIA" written on it. Regina remembered Ria as the fairy with dark magic who lived with her family for a few years. Then, she just disappeared one day. Curious, Regina opened the box and found a small statue of Ria. Regina looked inside the other box and found a beating heart. It didn't take long for the Evil Queen to put two and two together. Cora had evidently ripped out Ria's heart and then turned her to stone. Regina started to scheme a way that she could use this to her advantage and get revenge on Snow White.

Regina then waved her hand over the statue, which then became consumed by magic smoke. When the smoke cleared, Ria had been transformed back to her normal self. She then flew out of the box and hovered over it, looking at Regina. The last thing Ria remembered was being turned into a statue by Cora after losing a battle with the Blue Fairy. The last time Ria saw Regina, she was sixteen years old. Now Regina was clearly much older.

"Regina?" Ria asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Ria." Regina said. "What were you doing in that box."

"You're mother put me in there." Ria said. "How old are you now? Where is your mother? You were just sixteen the last time I saw you."

"You've missed quite a bit then." Regina said. "My mother is gone. I banished her to Wonderland. She's now ruling there as the Queen of Hearts. I am now the Evil Queen. My magic has become much stronger. I'm even stronger than you now."

Regina then reached inside the second box and grabbed Ria's heart.

"What are you doing?" Ria asked.

"My mortal enemy is having a party tonight to celebrate my recent defeat." Regina said. "I'm going to use you to make that party a disaster. You are going to do exactly as I say. I have your heart."

"Of course, my Queen." Ria said.


	9. The Second Battle of the Fairies

Chapter 9: The Second Battle of the Fairies

(*PRESENT DAY*)

* * *

The Blue Fairy used her magic to teleport herself, the Doctor, Snow White, Amy, Charming, Rory, and two of the castle guards away from the balcony where an enchanted angry mob threatened to kill them. They all reappeared by the front castle steps, where the Doctor had parked the TARDIS. They found Ria, who was human sized, trying unsuccessfully to open the doors.

"I told you there's no way you'd ever get inside." The Doctor said.

Ria turned around and saw the group. Realizing that her angry mob strategy had failed to kill both Snow White and the a Doctor, she became angry. In a burst of fury, Ria unleashed a wave of magic fire at them. The two guards jumped in front to protect their princess and were incinerated after they absorbed the blast.

"That's enough Ria!" The Blue Fairy said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Ria sarcastically asked.

"I'm going to fight you again." Blue said. "And I'm going to win again."

Blue then flew up high into the air. Ria then transformed from her human form into her petite fairy form. Then, she flew high in the night sky to join Blue. Then, the two fairies fired powerful beams of magic at each other. They flew around illuminating the sky with their magic attacks at each other. While the rest stood on the ground and watched the battle, the Doctor remembered that there was a huge angry mob inside the castle with a dark enchantment cast over them that needed to be broken. So, the Doctor used his keys to unlock the TARDIS doors and rushed inside.

"Where's he going?" Snow asked.

"I find it easier to not ask questions." Rory said. "Just go with it."

Soon, the Doctor returned holding a glass blue eyeball in his hand the size of a baseball.

"Doctor!" Snow said. "You still have it after all this time."

"Of course I do." The Time Lord replied.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"The Eye of Life." The Doctor said. "It's some very powerful magic."

"You took it from Maleficent right?" Snow asked.

"Yes." The Doctor replied. "I had a different face back then. I've kept it all this time and I honestly forgot about it."

"What does it do?" Amy asked.

"It can do many things." The Doctor said. "It can even break and evil fairy's spell."

The castle doors suddenly flew open and an angry mob of the Doctor and Snow's Enchanted Forest friends came rushing out. The Eye of Life suddenly started to glow. The Doctor was about to use it. He lifted it up to his lips and whispered into it. Then, a blue aura consumed the mob for a moment. Then, they stopped running and looked at each other confused. Red Riding Hood walked over to Snow and the Doctor.

"What happened?" Red asked.

"You were all enchanted by an evil fairy." Snow said. "The Doctor cured you."

Meanwhile, Blue and Ria continued to fight in the skies above. The crowd below was captivated by this spectacle. It was not so easy for Blue to stop Ria this time around. However, neither was making any progress in beating the other. From her magic mirror, the Evil Queen watched Blue and Ria fight all while the Doctor saved the day from below. Angry that Ria had failed her like she failed Cora, Regina took Ria's heart and crushed it to dust.

Suddenly, during their fight, Ria stopped moving. She then fell out of the sky and plummeted to ground. Her body then magically disappeared. The Blue Fairy flew down and became human size.

"I don't know what happened." Blue said. "I didn't kill her."

"No." Regina said from behind them all. "I did."

The Doctor, his friends, and the angry mob turned towards the forest and saw the one person they hadn't expected to see tonight: The Evil Queen Regina.


	10. The Magic Eye

Chapter 10: The Magic Eye

The entire party had been ruined. Everyone was outside Snow White's castle. Ria, the Poison Fairy, was now dead and the Doctor used the Eye of Life to break her dark spell over the party guests. However, the Evil Queen had now arrived outside as well and admitted to killing Ria.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here!" Grumpy yelled to the Queen.

"This party is to celebrate my defeat." Regina said. "I had to show you that you can never defeat me. That's why I sent Ria here."

"How did you kill her?" The Doctor asked.

"I crushed her heart." Regina said. "I asked her to kill Snow and take the TARDIS. She couldn't manage either. So, she was no longer useful to me. The last time I saw you, Doctor you and the wolf saved Snow and Donna Noble from me. You had a different face."

"I remember." The Doctor said.

"I see you now have the Eye of Life." Regina said. "That used to be mine. How did you get it from Maleficent? She said it was stolen by bandits."

"Long story." The Doctor replied.

Regina then held out her hand. Suddenly, the Eye of Life disappeared from the Doctor's hand and appeared in the Evil Queen's. Regina had used magic.

"Now all of the powerful magic of the Eye is mine again." Regina said with an evil smirk before disappearing in a cloud of magic smoke.

"After all that work." Snow said, sounding defeated. "We're still not done fighting her."

"We'll beat her eventually." Charming said. "We always do."

"The party is over." Snow announced to all the party guests. "Please return to your homes."

Gradually, the guests all started to leave and disappear into the forest on this unfortunate night. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory then went over to talk to Snow White.

"I'm sorry I let her take the Eye. I've kept it safe for hundreds of years. I shouldn't have let her take it. She'll have more power than ever now."

"Perhaps that's true." Snow said. "But it doesn't matter. As long as we are alive, we'll be fighting Regina. She doesn't have her army anymore. We should still be able to defeat her eventually."

"That's good to hear." The Doctor said.

"We have to leave now." Amy said.

"Will I ever see you again?" Snow asked.

"Hopefully." Rory said. "I'd love to come back here. I never thought I'd be having a conversation with Snow White. I want to see what else is here."

"Settle down Rory." The Doctor said. "There's a whole universe out there we haven't seen yet."

"Goodbye my friends." Snow said.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory then boarded the TARDIS. Snow watched as the magic blue box faded away from the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

The Evil Queen reappeared in the highest room in her castle. She looked out the large window at the sleepy forest below. She had not killed Snow White or taken the TARDIS, but she may just have taken something better: The Eye of Life. It was a powerful object once used by the mystic Fates to determine destiny. It had incredible power and now it belonged to Regina. However, this was not the first time Regina possessed the Eye. A few years ago, she stole it from the Snow Queen in Arendelle and fought off a strange Time Lady in a purple coat and dress to keep it. Then she traded it to Maleficent in exchange for Snow White and Donna Noble. Evidently, the Doctor then took it from Maleficent and the Eye had now come full circle back to the Evil Queen.

"Hello again." A female voice said from behind the Queen. Regina then turned around and saw the same woman in the purple dress and coat standing in the center of the room. "You've had quite a night haven't you?"

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"You know exactly what I'm doing here." Missy said. "Hand it over."

"I should've just killed you last time." Regina said.

"Good luck with that." Missy said. "I'll just bounce right back. My own wife killed me, then I came back. I was locked away on Gallifrey, then I came back. You'll never be rid of me."

"Your wife?" Regina asked.

"Oh yes." Missy said. "Dear Lucy Saxon. She was faithful to me until the end, when she decided to shoot me. I didn't come here to discuss the past. I came for the Eye of Life."

"What makes you think you can take it from me this time around?" Regina asked.

"Have you ever heard of a Cyberman?" Missy asked. "They're much worse than those Sontarans you employed to kill Snow White. They're far deadlier and I have an army of them."

Suddenly, there was a puff of magic smoke that appeared between Regina and Missy, revealing Rumplestiltskin.

"What do you want?" Regina asked.

"Oh good Rumple." Missy said. "I'm so happy you're here. What do you say we start working together again now and take the Eye from Regina?"

"No." The Dark One said. "I came to make sure you would never get your hands on the Eye. I'm here to team up with Regina against you."

"You two know each other?" Regina asked.

"Oh yes." Missy said. "Quite intimately."

"Leave Regina alone." Rumple said. "Never bother her again."

"Fine dear if that's what you want." Missy said. "Remember, the day is coming when we will work well together."

Missy then disappeared in a flash of bright blue light.

"What was all that about?" Regina asked.

"Never mind." Rumple said. "You may keep the Eye."

"Really?" Regina asked. "You're not going to try and take it for yourself?"

"If I have it she'll just keep coming to me." Rumple said.

"Who is she?" Regina asked.

"Her name is Missy." Rumple said. "She's more evil than anyone I've ever met including you, myself, and even your mother."

"I didn't think that was possible." Regina said.

"Take good care of the Eye." Rumple said. "Don't use it unless you absolutely have to. Remember, you're going to cast the Dark Curse soon."


	11. Neverland

Chapter 11: Neverland

3W Institute

Ria awoke suddenly and found herself in a strange place. She was sitting down in a chair in a small, white office room. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. The last thing she remembered was fighting the Blue Fairy at Snow White's party. Then, she could feel Regina crushing her heart. She should've died. She doesn't have a heart anymore, which made it strange that she was somehow alive. Then, the office door opened and in walked Missy.

"Hello dear. I'm Missy." She said. "We have so much to talk about."

* * *

Regina's Castle, The Enchanted Forest

The Evil Queen walked over to her magic mirror. There was something on her mind that she wanted to ask it. Regina had just successfully taken the Eye of Life from the Doctor. Then, Missy arrived and tried to take it, but was stopped by Rumplestiltskin. Now alone again, Regina wanted to talk to the mirror. When she first researched the Eye of Life and all the power it possessed many years ago, she discovered that there were two more magic glass eyeballs with just as much power. The mirror once told her where they were, but after a few years passed, Regina ultimately forgot. She wanted to remember. She finally came up to the magic mirror and spoke to it.

"I finally have the Eye of Life again." Regina said. "There are two other eyes in existence with identical power. Where are they?"

"They are not in this world my Queen." The mirror replied. "The Eye of Birth is in the land of Oz and is in the possession of the Wicked Witch. The Eye of Death is in Neverland and is in the possession of Peter Pan."

Regina then sighed. She had no means of crossing worlds to go retrieve the other eyes. Even with the power of the Eye of Life, she could not do that. She'd only ever heard rumors about the Wicked Witch and Peter Pan. Regina then thought of another question. However, she wanted to ask the Eye, not her mirror. She had owned the Eye before and lost it. She wanted to know if that would ever happen again. The Eye then started to glow and Regina whispered her question into it. She then closed her eyes, wondering if she would get an answer. She then heard the voice of an old woman say "no." Regina opened here eyes and there was no one there. She was still alone in her castle. The Eye of Life, must have reached out to her somehow. Regina was now happier than ever knowing that as long as she was alive, the Eye of Life would belong to her.

* * *

Deep under the waters that surround Neverland

The Sea Witch Ursula stood on a pile of sand and looked at the world around her. Hundreds of mermaids swam in the waters below. These mermaids were not afraid of Ursula. In fact, they worked for her. This was Ursula's private mermaid army. Soon, Ursula planned to invade the island of Neverland and go to war with Peter Pan so that she could finally take back the power Eye of Death from him.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS

Clara Oswald walked inside the TARDIS from her apartment in London to find the twelfth Doctor ready to take her on another adventure.

"Where are we going today?" Clara asked.

"I was thinking that we should go to the Australian Arctic." The Doctor said.

"The what?" Clara asked.

"Strange things happen to this planet in the far future." The Doctor said.

"As long as I'm back by six. I have a date with Danny." Clara said.

Suddenly, the entire TARDIS started to shake. It felt as thin a small tremor raced through the console room. The Doctor and Clara both fell down. Unfortunately, they were rather used to this.

"I hate it when it does that." The Doctor said.

"What's happening now?" Clara asked as she and the Doctor got to their feet.

The two time travelers went ver to the monitor to see what was going on. What they saw made them both fall silent. On the screen, they saw a place that they had visited before and that they never wanted to go back to. It was a place of evil and endless nightmares. The TARDIS was taking the Doctor and Clara back to Neverland.

* * *

 _to be continued in "Once Upon a Time Machine 2-5: Wrath of the Sea Witch". The Doctor and Clara return to Neverland and are caught in a war between Peter Pan and Ursula over powerful magic. Thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you think. I appreciate positive reviews and constructive criticism. :)_


End file.
